Usuario discusión:Dibujante
¡¡Hola, Hello, Bonjour, Hallo, Oi, Helo, Hi, Ciao, , Namaste, Priviet...! ¡Déjadme muchos mensajes porfiii! Si no lo hacéis...¡Os enviaré algún sicario ju ju nwn!(Es broma) Hola :) Me gusta tu novela, la de pokémon ranger, está bastante bien... Aunque las imágenes están mal colocadas, ¿quieres que te ayude? Y de paso... ¿amigos? :D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 20:37 20 may 2011 (UTC) Konnichiwa :) hola mucho gusto mi usuario es atrapalos ya!, pero mis amigos me conocen como moni, me alegra ver una fan de juegos y animes en el wiki!! se que nos llevaremos muy bien yo tambien soy aficionada en esas cosas!! espero lleguemos a ser buenas amigas, pasate por el xat de la wiki te dejo el link por si no lo conoces, es todo que te la pases muy bien y hagas nuevos amigos hasta otra!! (link: http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon) ¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 22:54 24 may 2011 (UTC) :D me alegro de que te gusten mis novelas x33 Si me das permiso, voy a arreglar un poco la tuya, ya que las imágenes podían estar mejor puestas x33 Y en amigos, ponme una kirlia o un cyndaquil. ¿A ti cuál te pongo? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 17:51 25 may 2011 (UTC) ok! ok, sera carol entonces x3 y me alegra que te gusten xP cuando edite los eps de Dream Zone te los presentare, y sera genial ser tu amiga con mucho gusto!!! hasta otra! 8D¡Entrena a tus Pokémon para ser los mejores amigos! 18:50 26 may 2011 (UTC) nwn Espero que te guste como te estoy dejando la novela, te estoy corrigiendo algunas faltas de poner imágenes con mejor calidad o cosas así x33 Entonces, ¿te pongo una kirlia en amigos, no? ¿Es tu pokémon favorito? Esque la gente suele elegir su pokémon favorito para que le pongan en amigos, ya sabes x33 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 19:49 26 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! x3 Hola, me pasaba por tu Usuario, y vi que eres nueva asi que paso por aqui a darte la bienvenida n_n OwO te llamas igual que yo y tienes mi misma edad, tenemos algo en común xd Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu Usuario con cosas como, ponerle color de fondo, cambiar el tipo de letra y esas cosas Y por último ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? <3 --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 19:58 26 may 2011 (UTC) Emm Podria ponerle a tu novela las caritas Pokesho...en vez de artworks?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:45 26 may 2011 (UTC) E3 Bueno, ya he terminado de "Corregir" tu novela, por así decirlo x33 Le he añadido una placa y una encuesta, espero que te guste la sorpresa ED ¿Tienes msn? Esque me resultaría más fácil explicarte como se hace via msn ^-^ Espero tu respuesta :DDD [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 18:46 30 may 2011 (UTC) Holaaa Venia a darte un consejillo para tu novela: En vez de poner la imagen en miiniatura ponlaas en tamaño completo. ED 20:41 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Ehm Hola Bienvenida nwn (Aunque estas hace un tiempo xD) Bueno no entendí bien en que quieres que te ayude, ¿Me explicas mejor? nwnU ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 19:05 24 jun 2011 (UTC) :3 Bueno, Carol, como no siempre voy a estar corrigiéndote las novelas, te voy a decir como hacer para quitar el cuadradito ese que yo te suelo quitar, okaz? Mira, cuando colocas una imagen lo único que tienes que hacer es poner Archivo:Nombre de la imagen.png o jpg (depende del formato) Tú lo que haces es poner thumb y cosas así al final de la imagen y son esas cosas las que hacen que la imagen esté dentro de un cuadradito Si te conectas ahora al MSN, te lo explico mejor, ¿okaz? x33 [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 16:26 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaa Hola...soy Yen...no hay mucho que decir xd ¿quieres que seamos amigas?yen a girl poorly known who thinks that friendship is cool 14:20 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaa Hola, que tal ^^ Veo que estas subiendo tus dibujos a PE... bueno, eso no esta mal, pero si quieres que muchas personas mas puedan verlos... create una cuenta en deviantart... http://www.deviantart.com/ Aqui podras subir tus dibujos; las personas podran decirte lo bueno que son, podras aprender tecnicas nuevas... es genial! Bueno... cuidate ^^ Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 20:05 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Te aviso Que borré las caras MM que subistes ya que son de mala calidad, además ya estan todas las caras MM subidas en PE con el formato .png te pediria por favor que usaras esas y no subas más o tendré que seguir teniendo la necesidad de borrarlas. Gracias Saludos ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 22:11 11 jul 2011 (UTC) m... perdon pero has usado mi cara de MM sin permiso pero,solo te digo que podrias haberla pedido...no estoy enojada ni nada,para eso esta la placa violeta de aqui http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cara_de_Purrloin.png bueno...hasta pronto'♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 16:48 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011 Hola, participante del Torneo, hace unos días te has inscrito en este mágico torneo,cuyo objetivo es hacer que los escritores de novelas luzcan lo mejor de ellos mismos, este torneo empezará el día 15 con las publicaciones del primer capitulo, hoy te vengo a molestar, para que dejes un link de tu o tus historias participantes, ya sea en mi discusión, o en la pagina del Torneo, Aquí, solo pon el link al lado de tu nombre. Esto es para saber que novelas participan y poder ponerle las placas respectivas, Recuerda que el día de publicación del primer capitulo de todas las historias, será el viernes 15 de Julio, y esa semana se realizarán votaciones para conocer quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda. Te deseo Suerte, y no olvides dejar el link, Con mis mejores deseos --'★Stan-Lee★' '★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★' 02:24 14 jul 2011 (UTC) n.nU no pasa nada...puedes usarlo solo te dije que podrias habermelo pedido D; no quiero enfadarme con nadie ni que se enfaden conmigo, siemto las molestias,puedes usarlo cuando quieras'♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 18:45 20 jul 2011 (UTC) em... yo ya te habia dicho que podias usarlo cuando quieras n.n PD: soy Yen Hola ^^!! Carol, te tengo que decir que tus novelas son super guays, espero que hagas mas!! :D Bueno, adioss!! [ღ[̲̅m̲̅iяэ☺]] Hi, Carol .3. Primero...felicitaciones por ganar en comedia! :D Y segundo...eres una gran escritora >w<, puedo ayudarte en Chad Sein un campeón atrapado? Es que el avance me ha encantado *w*--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:49 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Yeiz >:3 Yeiz ED Seamos amigos please ED Si quieres te ayudo a poner la firma en color ED ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 10:02 17 ago 2011 (UTC) OKey :D Dime que Poke te pongo ED Estory trabahjando en la firma >:3 ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 10:34 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Good Bien :D Copias esto donde pones tu firma :D Mi locura es mi creatividad [[Usuario Discusión:Dibujante|'¿Mensajes?']] Copias el codigo fuente de la firma solo Y le das a tratar firma como wikitexto ED ~Kai~ · [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'¡Dame mi postre! :3']] 10:41 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola,¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me gustan tus novelas,espero que a ti también las mias...Me repondes si quieres ser mi amiga y también que pokémon OK.Manuel =D Carol.. Mira, borraré esta imagen Porque en PE ya tenemos una que puedes usar Y en los sprites.. ¿No sería mejor que le pidieras a alguien que te los haga? n.nU [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:07 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hola, bueno, eres una de las pocas users nuevas que escriben genial y por eso... te gustaria ser mi amiga? *w* Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 18:23 8 sep 2011 (UTC) pues... A mi colocame un leafeon, qué poke te pongo a ti? Ah, y necesito que me digas un apodo para ti ^^ Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 18:34 8 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, seamos amigos :DDDDDDD, ponme un Dusknoir Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 22:32 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola! :) Pues claro que quiero ser tu amiga ^^ Por cierto... ponme Pichu o Pikachu :3 Y a ti.... que te pongo? Tu novela me ha gustado bastante, y si necesito ayuda, claro que acudiré a ti! :) Adios~ Cristi~-Seamos amigos! :3 19:58 4 nov 2011 (UTC) OMG!! OMFG!! :O Vecinaaaaa!!! (aunque no sé de qué pueblo eres xD) Of course que seré tu friend :D Aunque ahora tengo un parón de novelas por los p*utos exámenes del insti ñwñU. Dime tú qué mote y pokémon te pongo, por ser tú te dejo que me llames Bura-Chan o Burakki-Chan, y ponme a Infernape, Umbreon o Dragonite xDD Byee! ~ The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Moltres NB.png 22:33 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Toma, Carol! :3 Toma a Coco :33 (Te la pongo tamaño icon, oka?) 54px Arriverenchi~ La galletera de PE~ Do you want some cookies? :3 19:38 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaaaaaa ¡Hola Carol! ¡Ya ni me acordaba de como mandar mensajes gracias por recordarmelo! Estoy pensando en hacer una novela, si me decido te avisare para que la leas. ¡Hasta luego! (Por lo del chat tranquila, mi ordenador es igual de tonto bobo y esta tambien como una cabra lento) May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 21:02 14 nov 2011 (UTC) ewe e..e...no me gusto el dibujo.....ME ENCANTOOOO EST KAWAIII,muchas gracias n.n si quieres algo a cambio te lo hare ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:46 18 nov 2011 (UTC) nyan ok ok no hay problema ,lo siento por lo del sprite del acompañante sino que hay USUARIOS que borran MIS sprites solo porque no les agrado o sino porque CREEN que son malos ' ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ ' 12:08 21 nov 2011 (UTC) .... :) Carol! Lo que has dicho es precioso.... Enserio, gracias :) Lo de esa persona esta solucionado, lo de Summer tambien, pero aun queda lo que mas cuesta... Los estudios.... T.T.... Pienso volver in Christmas, porque alli es fiesta y no estudiaré y no estaré estresada como ahora por los examenes y por los dossieres pendientes que debo entregar. Bueno... gracias por el mensaje y siempre estaras conmigo y te apoyaré... siempre :) Tu ya me conoces... aunque parezca una chica feliz, por dentro soy tan triste y tan desierta, tan baja de autoestima,.... Bueno, los mensajes que me han enviado (incluido el tuyo) me han animado, y me lo pensaré. Karen~Archivo:Karen_icon_forma_de_sirena.jpg Voz Violeta Perla! 09:10 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro nwn Perdon, tu viste como soy'', medio vago xD, me puedes decir el nombre de tu novela?..'' Otra cosa ¿Amigos? si es asi un cyndaquil para mi nwn. [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 20:47 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeh! Ooye, ¿quién es Shinku aquí? ¿Tú o yo? Entonces, ¿seríamos gemelas Shinku? Es que me encanta las o*tias que le da a Jun xD. Pero también me gusta Suiseiseki e_e. Entonces, ¿en qué quedamos eweU? Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 12:46 11 dic 2011 (UTC) *~* Entonces eres mi gemela! *O* Me encanta cuando dice: "Decimos "sí" solo una vez, ¿ok?" Jun: "Sí, sí, sí..." Shinku: "¡Hostia al canto!" Jajaja me partí con esa parte (valga la redundancia, o rizando el rizo, como quieras xD) PD: Suerte con tus exámenes! ;D Yo también los tengo ahora, así que hay que apretar bastante xDU Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 15:17 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya :3 Enserio, perdona, se me habia olvidad nwnU, bueno, comienzala cuanto antes nwn y suerte [[Usuario:Juanix.xp|'Me dicen Juanix :3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Juanix.xp|'Dime lo que quieras con sinceridad E3']] 18:29 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Quieres ser mi amiga??? Espero no ser muy precipitada... Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 20:47 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Ponme a Leafeon.No quiero abusar de tu amistad pero.....Me puedes hacer el VS deArchivo:Sprite_para_RedNeburi_by_Luxalonso.png Luxalonso me hizo un pero...Mira y comprende:Archivo:VS_Melisa_by_Luxalonso.png Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&Miku:The Magnet Duo!!!Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:09 30 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Que tal.... ....vas con el VS? Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&Miku:The Magnet Duo!!!Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 21:52 4 ene 2012 (UTC) hola elmo (? podrias darme tu sprite de boda?c: gracias Alone... (~) And lost in paradise 21:52 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Caroooooooooooooool!! Felicidades!! :DD *con una tarta gigante de chocolate*(?) Toma tu regalito, te tenia un dibujo, pero se me borró u,uU... Espero que te guste!! A las 9 de la noche te llamaré ED Archivo:ParaCarol.gifYellow...del bosque Verde 15:01 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz... ... we wish you Carol, happy birthday to you! (8) :D Ejem, ejem, mejor me dejo de cantar e_e. Bueno, me enteré de que hoy es tu B-Day, y por eso me he querido pasar por aquí para dejarte este pequeño regalito: Archivo:Regalo para Carol de Bura.png Es poca cosa, lo sé, pero de todas formas espero que te guste y sea de tu agrado xD ¡FELICIDADES! Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 20:26 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Feeeelizzzz cumpleeee Caaarooooool!!! :3 Te hice un regalo Para tu cumpleañosss Espero que lo disfrutes Esta hecho de dulces!!! Archivo:Carol's_grafiti.png Te lo describire: Las letras, hechas de pistacho y cubiertas de nieve de invierno 2 helados de pistacho y de vainilla:Cubiertos de nieve y una cereza rojísima Supe que te gustaban los caramelos asi que te hice un caramelo raro (objeto), y un exquisito chocolate (cubierto de crema :3) Las letras además, con chispitas y los agujeros (de la A, R y O) hechos de cosas dulces, A: Frutilla. R:Chocolate y O: ponopon de helado de vainilla Pasalo excelente!! Archivo:glameow_icon.gifa Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 00:03 11 ene 2012 (UTC) HBD (atrasado x3) Archivo:HbdCarol.jpg link=Usuario:BluezaF!! Mami D: HBD Atrasado,tenia que estudiar .w. Archivo:Para_Mama_o3o.png Is Biiiiiig 8D (?) Pues,feliz cumpleaños atrasado y como no puedo decirte que te lo pases bien; espero que lo hayas pasado muuuuuuuy bien 8D Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 19:03 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Carol :3 380px Feliz cumple atrasado ewe! Espero que te lo hayas pasado de lo mejor :3 ☆♪Last Night ~ Good Night♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 20:38 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Hellow Ari viene a exponer sus demandas (?? Es solo decir, que Lucy Lied Soy yopi, ¿Podrías porfavor quitártela? Gracias ~ lo pone en mi usuario eweUU Y que me gusta mucho que seas Bloom, así no tengo que serla yo *fuckyeah* (?? Eso es todo ~ †Λяι-¢нαη~Bunny★Shooter(うさぎ★ロシューター)Asobitai?† 17:48 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Bien... ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy en en ese modo? Pues no es porque nadie se haya metido conmigo, es algo sobre Internet: la susodicha leymierda SOPA, de la que han sacado una "hermana", la ley PIPA. Imagínate si censuran, por ejemplo, CuántoCabrón los "mataría" sin pensarlo, vamos ¬¬. Mira aquí todo lo que nos pueden hacer si se aprueba: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fvwoHKj6cs Solo eso, no es una tontería. Es como si censuraran PE por compartir una novela mía con un amigo, por ejemplo. En fin, te dejo que lo veas y que saques conclusiones. Mi conclusión es que esa ley es OFENSIVA totalmente. Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 16:27 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños muuuy atrasado :3 Aqui esta tu regalo que lo hice por aburrimiento (?) Archivo:ParaCarol.PNG Lo hice en paint normal o3o espero que te guste --La Rin Kagamine de PE 22:43 1 feb 2012 (UTC) RETO DE MARCE D8 Carol,quiero que volvamos aqui un poema: TTtTtTTttHHéÉÉ`´EÉ´´e AÁÁÁÁáááá´´h´´G´´mó P.D: RETO DE MARCE D8 Hi :) Carol una pregunta: Me podrias incluir en no importa de donde seas si eres de PE? o ya es tarde? Hola **Babyface** Solo vengo a presumir de firma y a agradecer el regalo o3o [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Stephana(? Cynda']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Chair mode activated: Beep']] 15:26 3 jun 2012 (UTC) <= ¿No es awesome? 8D Jou ;3; Qué jodidamente bonito, Carol. ;A; (Aunque no has comentado el capi de hoy de Harakiri to Jigai< Ejem ejem (?)) Me encantó la placa de Aaron sexy. <3 Pero todavía más la de "la involvidable Yárchick". ;w; Es super kawaii, no lo merezco ;w; (Pero Yárchick sí lo merece. Admito que yo tampoco olvidaré fácilmente a esa chica. :3) Gracias. >w< 未来Survival Game日記Archivo:Mirai-nikki-Opening-animation (Yuno).gif 神Kami-sama no shi死者 18:05 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Carol!! Te gustaria inscribirte en mi novela?? :3 si es así aqui el link!! http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Los_7_Guardianes/Inscripciones Grax ;D SnowPrim~☆ Rose Princess[[Archivo:Cirno_icon.png]] 06:07 26 jun 2012 (UTC) PD: Podrías hacer un club de fans de Grovyle, y poner una lista de personajes que son treecko/grovyle/sceptile. :3 Idea alocada Una loca idea a aparecido de repente en mi cabeza :3 Como he visto que se te da bien hacer openings y endings, me podrías hacer un opening y un ending para mi novela La Mano Negra ¿? si es así muchas gracias y si no...te tiraré a los mutos(?) no pasa nada [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 14:40 30 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola Carol x3 Eres uno de los que han jugado Pokesorpresas en el Chat de PE. Aquí están los Pokémon que te quedaste: link=Un Horsea que evolucionara cuando realices 96 ediciones más y volverá a evolucionar con un intercambio y el objeto Escamadragón Pd:'Para ver cuáles son los Pokémon que te quedaste pasa ratón sobre ellos.'' La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:43 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta tu Serperior :3 hola Carol x3 aqui esta tu Serperior :D Archivo:Regalo_para_Carol_by_Fanita.jpg Si quieres otro solo pidelo :3 El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 00:44 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola carol solo vengo a decirte que alguna vez me gustate bye Felicidades :D Ha sido selecionada para que pueda tomar el protagonista (uno de ellos) del anime Hyouka! Okya, en serio, parece que te hayan elegido Miss PE 2012 (?) xD Te dejo a Houtarou Oreki :D Prohibido violaciones Necesitaba decirlo cuanto antes mejor xD, soy así puajaja :3 Byee~ Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 13:08 11 sep 2012 (UTC) xD No hay de que ^-^ Eso espero, porque él es de Eru puajajajajaja (?) Mola tu firma *u* Y una tapa de inodoro XD Haru-chan :D Bunnies are kawaii, deshou? :D Archivo:Honey_cara_kawaii.gif 16:17 11 sep 2012 (UTC) (cambié de firma, ¿A que es kawaii >u'''Sparklet]]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 20:31 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Sep X3 Obivus que me encantan tus novelas(? Me meé de risa con "Buena suerte si vives en el piso 4." y Sora no sākuru está muy bien narrada, me gustan Shefften y Árxes, yo como no tengo novelas interesantes... ¿Que Pokémon te pongo? Tu a mi un Minccino [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 20:55 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Hippo :3 ¡Hola! Bueno, soy nuevo y luego de mucho tiempo he decidido unirme aquí definitivamente (ya que en PF y otras encima de que ayudas te hacen y dicen de todo) y bueno, me gustaría poder hacer una revista de PE, la cual iría sobre novedades de la Wiki, análisis de series, anuncios de juegos y tal (de Nintendo, oficiales) y otras cosas que se me vayan ocurriendo. ¿Me lo apruebas? ¡Saludos! Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • The Fast Adventure! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 13:04 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Truco o trato?? JUAJUA JUA truco o trato? , queroo memelos (?) ñaaa feliz halloween mi cabrera >w< toma un presente :3 espero que te guste 600px FELIZ HALLOWEEN :D --Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 21:21 31 oct 2012 (UTC) deja explicar dejame explicarte porque lo puse solo lo puse para que ella biera que me quedo super ultra mal ese ese esprite ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:MerryChristmas_Saph.png ☆ ♦ Flechipollas y cuernos de mamut! • Cacatua, es una cacatua~! ♦ ☆ 02:27 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida :) Muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida a la wikia, realmente me encanta encontrarme con mensajes de este tipo (jeje), espero colaborar con mis novelas, me pondré a escribir de inmediato Caticaty (discusión) 19:13 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Pues vosotros sois lo mismo y más. Como si fuese a volver a esta cochambrosa wiki, no voy a estar donde no se me quiere. El niñato de mierda